It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: Kurt and Blaine begin setting up for Christmas with their two young children.


**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

 **Hey guys it's been a while! I've been without my laptop/the internet from May to September but had the most incredible time working at a summer camp then travelling in the States. That means that between getting back from that and starting my teaching course I'm just getting back into the swing of writing now.**

 **For any of you reading Meet The Anderson's (thank you for sticking with it I know it's been slow going!) I'm hoping to have a new chapter up by the end of January at the latest - most of the remaining ones just need editing! Other than that I have got a Blaine Anderson Big Bang fic for this year and a few one shots and dribbles to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Hope you guys have had a good Christmas and a happy holiday season for any holiday you may be celebrating :)**

"Daddy, Daddy come on! Papa and Leo are putting the star on the tree."

Kurt turned to look guiltily at his six year old, one of the Christmas cookies that she and Blaine had worked on all morning sticking out of his mouth.

Libby gasped loudly, pointing an accusatory finger at her Dad. "Those were for after dinner Daddy. Papa said we weren't allowed them until all of the vegables were gone!"

Swallowing the cookie, Kurt grabbed another from the plate and knelt down in front of his blue eyed little girl, placing one hand on her shoulder. "Okay Libby, calm down. First of all it's vegetables, don't forget your t kiddo," Battling his daughters ice queen glare with a raised eyebrow of his own, he held out the extra cookie as a peace offering. "Secondly I won't tell if you don't?"

The girl eyed him suspiciously then grinned, swiping the cookie from Kurt and turning on her heel to race back to the living room, her pigtails whipping against Kurt's face. Laughing, he rose to his feet, shaking his head and covering the cookies back over before following in the footsteps of his young daughter.

"Oh there are so many things wrong with this," Kurt chuckled, lifting his phone to take a picture of the sight in front of him. Blaine was stretched up on his tiptoes, their five year old held as high as he could stretch him, yet they were still nowhere close to reaching the top of their obnoxiously tall tree. Libby giggled and ran to see the photograph, cookie crumbs covering the front of her red snowflake jumper.

"Gah, yeah Kurt, it's completely hilarious," Blaine groaned, trying to stretch up further for Leo to reach the top of the tree, "Now get over here and help us."

"Higher Papa, higher, we're not bigger enough!" Leo whined, kicking his feet and almost socking Blaine in the face in the process.

Kurt chuckled, grabbing his daughter and throwing her up into the air before placing her on the couch, striding across the room to grab Leo from Blaine. Lifting Leo up, he instructed the little boy to stand on his shoulders to reach the top of the tree. Leo grinned, his tongue sticking out of his mouth with the effort of leaning up and placing the star just right, wild midnight curls flying upwards when Kurt tilted the giggling boy forwards and caught him in his arms, hoisting the boy onto his hip and stepping back from the tree.

Blaine switched of the lights in the room, grabbing Libby when she barrelled towards him and moving to stand next to his husband and son.

"Pretty," Leo beamed, reaching out to touch the twinkling white lights on the tree and accidentally knocking the bell decoration, a soft tinkle sounding out over the quiet background Christmas music.

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings," Libby giggled, resting her head on Blaine's shoulder, "Papa taught me that."

"Sure does Sweetpea."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist to draw him near and place a kiss to his temple. "Time for the annual 'It's a Wonderful Life' Christmas re-watch then?"

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Blaine sang quietly with a soft laugh.

"Toys in every store!" Libby belted out making both of her Dads laugh. "We have to see Santa!"

"Or we could go do that…" Kurt smiled, feeling Blaine nod against his shoulder.

"Perfect way to end a perfect December day." Placing Libby back on the floor, Blaine took Leo from Kurt and started to encourage his children towards the door, turning back to beam at Kurt. "Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine," Kurt laughed, following his sparkly eyed husband out of the living room.


End file.
